


Her Other Hidden Talent

by GraphiteHeron



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, This is what happens when I stare at funny fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteHeron/pseuds/GraphiteHeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Payroo - whose presence on DeviantArt is a veritable font of entertainment and sometimes fic-writing inspiration.  Varric originally commissioned Isabela to illustrate one of his books.  But she got side-tracked, and ended up drawing friend-art instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Other Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [payroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/payroo/gifts).



> Okay payroo - here you go! You told me to write, and I wrote. It's just a quick little doodle, but hopefully it's worth a laugh.
> 
> Everyone else, if you're not familiar with payroo's art, you should be.
> 
> Also, I managed to put Isabela AND Anders into a general-audiences fic. I can haz medal? (I'm joking, by the way.)
> 
> To see the pic by which this fic was inspired go here: http://browse.deviantart.com/?order=5&q=dragon age#/d48mkm6

The quill scratches against the parchment in sure strokes, outlining the figure’s shape with absolute confidence.

It isn’t precisely what Isabela’s supposed to be drawing. She should be illustrating a filler page in one of Varric’s latest serials, ‘Hard in Hightown’. But she doesn’t feel like sketching Big Girl at the moment. Or dying, which is what will likely happen if Aveline walks in on Isabela drawing just such a scene.

Just a few more lines…finished. She changes quills, changes ink, begins scratching color into the drawing. The one thing (on land) that she takes more seriously than drinking, brawling, and writing friend fiction is this.

Friend art.

It’s a complete fantasy. She’d never get this man in a pretty white dress, ever. Or sandals with elevated heels, but a girl can dream and Isabela does. Besides, he’d look positively lovely in white.

Why he insists on wearing what he does is beyond her. It isn’t exactly the height of fashion anywhere.

She’s applying the finishing touches just as everyone else walks into Varric’s suite. Varric himself, Fenris, Hawke, Anders, Merrill, no Aveline yet – Isabela could have been drawing what she was supposed to be drawing, but this is more fun anyway. Varric takes a look over her shoulder and whistles.

“Not what I planned on paying you for, Rivaini, but damn.”

Everyone else crowds around, taking in the picture of the man on the page, white dress billowing in an updraft, being coyly held down at the thighs, hair flipping prettily around his face and head. Hawke falls over in a fit of giggles – and really, no grown man should ever giggle like this but Isabela will give him a pass for now, since she’s just drawn the man’s lover.

Anders makes a strangled sound somewhere in the back of his throat.

Merrill coos. “Aw, but Anders looks so very pretty in a dress!”


End file.
